


Alptraum

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Seit Dean aus der Hölle zurück war, hatte er sich verändert





	Alptraum

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nightmares](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497969) by [Ruquas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas). 



Nachdenklich sah er aus dem Fenster. Dean und Castiel waren in Zimmer nebenan. Wenigstens waren sie jetzt fertig... oder leise. Beides war ihm recht.

Seit Dean aus der Hölle zurück war, hatte er sich verändert. Es waren nicht nur die Albträume. Jeder Jäger hatte hin und wieder Albträume. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis auch Dean sie hatte. Es war auch nicht die Tatsache, dass sein Bruder eine Beziehung mit einem Mann hatte. Auch wenn das ganze ziemlich seltsam war. Immerhin verunreinigte Dean einen Engel!

Dean verhielt sich einfach nicht wie Dean. In Bars saß er eher abseits vom Geschehen. Er flirtete nicht mehr mit den Bedienungen in den Imbissen. Sie zankten sich nicht mehr.

Aus dem Zimmer seines Bruders drang ein markerschüttender Schrei. Dean hatte wieder einen Albtraum. Nach ein paar Minuten verklang das weinen. Wahrscheinlich hatte Castiel Dean irgendwie schlafen geschickt.

Sam seufzte. Er wünschte sich seinen selbstsicheren, arroganten, großkotzigen, sturen und ewig flirtenden großen Bruder zurück.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer; Die FanFiction wurde ebenfalls auf fanfiktion.de veröffentlicht. Die Charaktere sind nicht meins, ich spiele nur und packe sie zurück. Meins ist es trotzdem und die englische FanFiction kann unter meinem Nicknamen gefunden werden.


End file.
